


Soulmates, a dukesaw fic

by thewishingdragon



Series: Heathers Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU where you have a mark on your arm that changes to whatever nickname you have for them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanon that heather duke is really good at photography, heather duke is a huge nerd, veronica has anxiety, will add more tags as they become relevant i guess?, write the fic you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: This is basically me taking the whole "Soulmates have each other's names on their arm" thing and tweaking it a bit.





	1. Kindergarten Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love soulmate AUs and I really love Dukesaw, so I wrote this. The problem I had was that so many soulmate AUs are so similar, so I tweaked the idea a little bit. In this interpretation, you're born with a smudge on your arm (for lack of a better term) and once you meet your soulmate, it changes to your nickname for them. Y'know, provided you've picked a nickname for them.

Veronica sprinted to the tree as soon as they were released for recess. She wanted to get there before anyone could see her. She grinned when she realized nobody else was there yet and, book in hand, she began to climb up into the branches.

She had just gotten comfortable on her perch when she heard footsteps approaching.

A quick glance down confirmed her suspicions. It was Martha and that girl with the pretty green socks.

“Do we have to read Phantom of the Opera?” Martha asked, voice trembling slightly.

“We’re just now getting to a good part!” The other girl said excitedly.

Veronica nodded in agreement from her spot high above the other two girls, opening her book to the page they’d left off on the day before.

“Okay,” Martha agreed uncertainly, sitting next to the other girl.

Veronica sat in silence and read along. The girl reading to Martha had a pretty voice, she decided. _Kinda like Christine in the book_ , she thought.

She was so focused on listening to the girl read aloud that she didn’t notice the green smudge on her wrist changing to form a name.

Too soon, recess was over, and Martha and the other girl wandered to the crowd of students, followed a moment later by Veronica as she jumped from the lowest branch.

As she walked over to the entrance, she spared a glance down at her book, when she spotted it.

Christine.

Grinning to herself, she clutched the book closer to her chest, excited to tell Martha and Betty what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I wasn't sure how to make it longer without weakening the story.


	2. Fourth Grade-Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll start making these longer sooner or later.

Veronica groaned as she flopped down on the couch. The Heathers had been teasing Martha a lot more than usual, and Veronica was getting sick of dealing with them. Raising her hand above her head, she scowled at the mark on her wrist.

Green Heather.

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. It wasn’t fair of her to think of Heather like that. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on changing it.

No such luck.

She groaned, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

“Come on, one more time,” she whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes, and thought of happier times.

Mina.

She grinned. Dracula had given her and Martha nightmares for weeks after they finished reading it.

“Wonder who her soulmate is,” she muttered to herself.

She grinned as she imagined a mark on Heather Duke’s arm. What nicknames would she have for Veronica if she was her soulmate? Martha had told her in third grade that it was blue, but that’s all she knew.

Shrugging, Veronica rose from the couch and went upstairs to finish her homework before Betty and Martha arrived for movie night.


	3. It Could be Anyone

Heather Duke scowled as she pushed her way through the halls. Another day of being forced to interact with people who weren’t worth her time.

She sighed in annoyance at the sixth graders who littered the halls.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like I have places to be or anything,” she muttered sarcastically.

She jumped suddenly at a snort of laughter from behind her.

The girl was… tall. She had dark brown hair and eyes, and a crooked smile. It suited her, Heather thought. The purple sweater and baggy jeans hung awkwardly on her skinny frame.

“What’s so funny?” Heather demanded, snapping out of her reverie.

The girl stiffened suddenly, looking around for an escape route. Heather grabbed her arm.

“I uh…” the girl started, wringing her hands nervously. “You uh, you said something funny?”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Did I ask?”

The girl looked confused. “Um… yes?”

Heather huffed in annoyance, letting go of the girl’s sleeve. “Whatever. Get out of my sight, dumbass.”

The girl’s eyes widened at Heather’s choice of words, but she nodded quickly and rushed off.

Heather smirked. Serves her right, she thought.

It was a few hours and several similar confrontations later that Heather Chandler noticed the mark on her arm.

“What kind of nickname is that?” Chandler had mocked.

Duke raised a curious eyebrow, raising her arm to get a better look. She groaned as she recognized the name that had replaced the blue smudge.

Dumbass.


	4. Middle School-Candid Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really working on making these chapters longer, I swear.

Veronica beamed as she looked at Heather’s newest post on Instagram.

She wasn’t sure how she found it. She was just looking at her recommendations and the profile stood out to her. She wouldn’t have even known it was Heather’s unless she’d seen some of her posts in the yearbook. Even then, she wouldn’t have known those were Heather’s pictures unless Dennis had told her that she’d taken them.

This one was different from her personal account. That one was full of pictures of her dogs, her makeup, the other Heathers, and sometimes a really nice picture of whatever book she was reading at the time.

This account seemed much more… personal, for lack of a better term.

The account didn’t really have a set theme like her other one did. This one was seemingly random things. A couple in the park framed by the sunset, a shot of the garden at the park, sometimes a candid photo of some of the students at school. Those photos seemed to offer a more intimate look into the workings of her mind.

They were nice to look at, too.

Humming to herself, she liked the newest photo and left a comment.

_Beautiful work, as always! The lighting in this one really draws your eye!_

Veronica grinned and turned off her phone. Reaching over to turn off her bedside lamp, she stopped to peer at the mark on her wrist.

Shutterbug.

Veronica chuckled to herself as she turned off the light.

How fitting, she thought.


	5. Freshman Year-Irregularities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! This one's longer! Sort of.

Veronica tried to pay attention. She really did.

It wasn’t her fault Heather Duke had the most amazing green eyes she’d ever seen.

She had bumped into someone while looking for her next class, and when she fell, she took the shorter girl down with her.

Now here she was, trying not to space out or panic while Heather fucking Duke yelled at her.

“Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!” Heather demanded.

Veronica blinked.

Oh no.

She looked around quickly. People were staring. She couldn’t handle so many people looking at her.

“Hey!” Veronica found her head jerked forward as a hand grabbed her chin, pulling her in so all she could see was green.

“I asked you a question,” Heather snapped.

Veronica searched frantically for something to say.

“I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!”

Heather scowled, but let her go nonetheless. “You had better hope not,” she said, walking away and leaving Veronica to wonder exactly what just happened.

Wonderful way to start your first year of high school, Veronica thought as she rushed to class.

By some miracle, Heather and Veronica managed to make it to their respective classes before the bell. Veronica sighed in relief, rifling through her bag for a notebook and pen when she noticed the mark on her arm shifting again.

Emerald.

Her brow furrowed.

Ivy.

What?

Jade.

It seemed to just alternate between the three, never settling on one for long.

Veronica shrugged and turned her attention to the teacher.

At least she’d have something to look at if she got bored.

Meanwhile, Heather Duke was sitting in her class next to Heather McNamara, enjoying the brief reprieve she got from the queen bee, when she noticed McNamara looking at her oddly.

At Duke’s questioning stare, McNamara pointed at her arm.

What in the-

Dumbass.

Idiot.

Klutz.

Over and over, the words shifted and changed. Duke peered curiously at her arm, trying to figure out what she was missing.

Maybe it was best she didn’t know who her soulmate was. If he was this inept, he probably wasn’t worth the trouble.

Shrugging it off, Duke returned her attention to the book she’d been reading and tried to ignore the way the words faded and swirled on her wrist.


	6. Beautiful

Heather wasn’t sure what she thought, to be honest.

No, scratch that, she knew exactly what she thought about the situation.

She thought it was utter bullshit.

No fucking way was _Veronica_ her soulmate.

But the proof was there.

Fuck the proof. That could be anyone’s nickname.

But it only showed up after she thought about _her_.

No. There was no fucking way.

Heather had been minding her own fucking business when Ms. Fleming decided she had to shove her goddamn nose in their business.

Lucky for them Veronica _fucking_ Sawyer had been there to save the day. She gave the old crone a faked hall pass and sent her packing.

But Chandler just _had_ to be interested, didn’t she? She just had to pull Veronica into their little clique. She couldn’t have just laughed in the girl’s face and sent her on her way, _no_. She had to give that little weasel a fucking makeover.

And Veronica had looked so happy to be there. She’d let McNamara brush her hair, let Chandler do her makeup, let the three of them dress her up, and grinned like a little kid who had been told Christmas was coming early.

Duke had barely even thought about it.

Veronica just looked so _pretty_ in that goddamn blue blazer and that stupid skirt.

She looked beautiful.

Duke had barely had time to think it before McNamara was looking at her, her eyes locked on her wrist again.

Duke wasn’t sure how to react when she saw it.

Sapphire.

No.

_Fuck_ no.


	7. Big Fun but Better

Veronica wasn’t sure why Heather Duke hated her so much.

Sure, Veronica never really expected to be Heather’s soulmate. Sometimes things didn’t work out that way. But she figured she was at least worth a hello once in a while.

It was strange, to say the least. One minute, she’s getting Kurt and Ram away from a clearly disgusted Heather Duke, and the next minute the very same Heather Duke is telling her off for trying to help.

Veronica shrugged. Maybe she didn’t like appearing weak.

Okay, so new plan. Give Heather her space.

Veronica grinned. That was easy enough. She’d been doing it for years.

Still, it hurt. It hurt that Heather was so vehemently against her company.

“That’s what I get for falling for a straight girl,” she muttered, wandering off to find a drink.

* * *

 

Heather groaned, looking down at her arm for the hundredth time that night.

Sapphire.

She blinked, focusing on changing it.

Bluebird.

Heather scowled, rising from the couch and rushing to the kitchen. She needed booze and she needed it now.

* * *

 

Veronica looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, sighing in relief when it turned out to be Heather Duke.

Heather peered at her cautiously, seemingly trying to decide whether to stay or not.

Veronica decided not to say anything.

“I need a drink,” Heather stated, pulling up a chair at the dining table.

“Oh, uh… sure.” Veronica looked around. “I uh, don’t really know how to make anything, but I’ll see if I can find something.”

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose, dismissing Veronica with a wave of her hand, before bringing it up to glance at the words blurring and coming back into focus.

Hummingbird.

Heather chuckled bitterly. Fitting, given the taller girl’s nervous disposition.

Veronica looked up from the cabinets she’d been checking. “Something funny?”

“You.”

Veronica could feel herself blushing down to her shoulders. “Oh.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Veronica nodded.

“Who’s your soulmate?”

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Uh, why-why do you ask?”

“I think you’re mine.”

Veronica’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Heather, if you’re messing with me-“

“I’m not. I can’t get your stupid smile out of my fucking head. I hate it. Every time I look at my arm it’s some sappy shit like bluebird or sapphire.”

Veronica wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Well?” Heather demanded, “Aren’t you going to tell me who you got stuck with?”

Veronica approached the table slowly, like she could scare Heather off at any moment. Slowly, she rolled up the sleeve of her blazer, and showed the words that danced across her skin.

Duchess.

Emerald.

Ivy.

Shutterbug.

Christine.

Mina.

Veronica laughed. “I almost forgot those.”

Heather raised a curious eyebrow.

“I uh, I used to sit in that oak tree on the playground in kindergarten. The one you and Martha would read under at recess.”

Heather said nothing.

Veronica shrugged, looking away. “I liked listening to your voice. I’d bring a copy of whatever you were reading at the time and I’d climb up the tree to read along.” She met Heather’s curious gaze for a moment. “I remember reading along to Phantom of the Opera and thinking you had a nice voice, like Christine.”

She jumped a bit at the snort of laughter that came from the shorter girl.

“Well, I uh, that was, it was actually the first name that showed up.”

Heather smirked. “So you like hearing me talk?”

Veronica chuckled nervously.

“I’m guessing Mina is a reference to Dracula?”

Veronica nodded.

Heather laughed. “Nerd.”

Veronica smiled wryly. “Says the girl who read Dracula in second grade.”

Heather laughed again.

This was her soulmate.


	8. Good Morning

Heather woke to the sound of birdsong outside the window and the feeling of being way too warm.

“What the fuck?” she mumbled sleepily.

She tried to roll over to check her alarm clock, but found out rather quickly that she couldn’t move.

As her eyes adjusted, she also became acutely aware of the fact that this was not her room.

A glance around showed that this was, indeed, not her room.

“Veronica?” She murmured.

The girl in question hummed and pressed closer, her arms tightening their hold around her torso.

“Princess, c’mon, you’re squishing me.”

Veronica nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Heather smiled and brought a hand up to rub at her eyes, stopping when she noticed the writing on her wrist changing again.

Koala Bear.

* * *

 

Veronica was very rudely awakened by the sound of her girlfriend cackling in her ear.


	9. What the Fuck, Heather?

Honestly, it was Veronica's own fault.

She'd invited Heather over for a quiet night in, and when she got there, she found Veronica dancing across the kitchen. There was no other word for it, really. The way she moved around while she cooked was...

Well, anyway, Heather couldn't help but think how sappy and cliche this whole scene was.

The food was good, though.

That's a lie. The food was fucking incredible. Heather wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to go back to enjoying anything that Veronica hadn't cooked. Everything else she'd ever eaten paled in comparison.

And, god, Veronica's fucking smile when Heather had told her as much. That elated look in her eye was going to fucking kill her, she was sure of it.

They'd finished their dinner eventually, and then Veronica had sent her to the living room to pick something for them to watch while she took care of the dishes.

That's when she saw it.

She was looking for something on Netflix when she noticed that her mark looked different. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what it said.

_Martha Fucking Stewart._

Holy shit.

* * *

When she finally made it to the living room, Heather was laughing so hard Veronica was afraid she'd hurt herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Heather's mark actually said Martha Fucking Stewart.  
> Idk I just imagine she'd have a bunch of funny nicknames for her s/o and like, a few really sweet ones.
> 
> Anyways, you can send me an ask, talk about headcanons, or give me a writing prompt on tumblr at shanes-scribbles! I'm always happy to hear from you guys!


End file.
